Aparoid Princess
Aparoid Princess Moth Mode.png|Aparoid Form Aparoid Princess (2015).png|Human Form Fan made= Rukia Kuchiki (朽木 ルキア, Kuchiki Rukia) also known as the Aparoid Princess was the Princess of the Kingdom of Izumo and the descendant of the Aparoid Race. |-|Video Games, Manga and Anime= Rukia Kuchiki (朽木 ルキア, Kuchiki Rukia) is the lieutenant of the 13th Division under Captain Jūshirō Ukitake. Rukia is the adoptive sister of Byakuya Kuchiki and a friend of Ichigo Kurosaki. Appearance Fan made= Short and petite, Rukia has light skin and purple eyes. Her hair is black, with several strands of hair always hanging between her eyes. As a Shinigami, Rukia wears a standard shihakushō. 1700 yars later, Rukia wears her hair cropped into a bob which hangs about her face. She wears a fingerless white tekkō. As a lieutenant of the Dens Federation, she wears her Division Badge around her uniform's left sleeve, which has been shortened to just reach her upper arm. In it's Moth Form, It was Giant Moth with eight wings albeit with the Orbs on the corner. |-|Video Games, Manga and Anime= Short and petite, Rukia has light skin and purple eyes. Her hair is black, with several strands of hair always hanging between her eyes. Byakuya has stated she strongly resembles her sister, Hisana Kuchiki. As a Shinigami of the Gotei 13, Rukia wears a standard shihakushō. 17 months after Aizen's defeat, Rukia wears her hair cropped into a bob which hangs about her face. She wears a fingerless white tekkō, similar to Byakuya's, which extend above her elbows. As a lieutenant, she wears her Division Badge around her uniform's left sleeve, which has been shortened to just reach her upper arm. Background Fan made= Birth Early Life After the Aparoid Invasion, The Aparoid Princess is able to escape from extinction caused by the Star Fox Team but it's power was way to weak and was was found by Paul Gekko's Space Armada. Paul Gekko discovered that the Aparoid Moth is mortally wounded. Paul Gekko's Armada took it to his home Planet, Dens prior to the Foundation of the Dens Federation. The Aparoid Moth's Spirit was implanted into the Female Gekko Family member's unborn child named Rukia Kuchiki. The young Aparoid planned on staying in the shinobi world long enough to regain his energy, but she planned on caring for her human mother. Putting on an act before the day would come, however, she discovered emotional empathy and feelings during a childhood incident, where her mother selflessly saved her from falling onto a floor of broken glass at the cost of permanent scars on her arms. Toshiya Gekko Arc After few months of recovery, Rukia was promoted into a lieutenant of the Dens of Federation. Tokyo Gekko Arc Few Years have passed, Rukia have created an Empire and was proclaimed Empress to all of Aparoids based on Star Fox Assault, before Kenta Yunfat's nephew, Christopher Gekko's Adventure. |-|Video Games, Manga and Anime= Early Life Approximately 150 years ago, Rukia and her older sister, Hisana, were brought together to Inuzuri, the 78th District of Rukongai, after they died in the Human World. Unable to live there while caring for a child, Hisana abandoned Rukia when she was still a baby. Rukia grew up on her own for a considerable amount of time. One day, Rukia tripped an adult who was chasing Renji Abarai's group of friends, and urged them to follow her to avoid losing the water they had stolen. Rukia joined their group, becoming their spiritual leader, and they lived together as a family. They all hated Inuzuri and the people there. Rukia exhibited some spiritual power during this time. Ten years after Rukia joined the group, with all of their friends dead, Rukia proposed they become Shinigami and live in Seireitei, noting she had heard it was pretty there. Renji agreed with her. As they were gifted with spiritual powers, they entered the Shin'ō Academy with ease, where they struggled to stand out from those from the noble families. The night before the welcoming ceremony for the new students of the Academy, against Rukia's advice, Renji slept in a tree. The following morning, he fell out of the tree and landed on a headstone where a startled Izuru Kira had been praying, for which Rukia scolded him. wo months after entering the Academy, Renji, scolding Rukia for still not fitting in, informed her he was going to the Human World for field training to practice Konsō for the first time. Rukia complained about this being unfair, but Renji retorted that it is about talent, and that he will get stronger. Rukia said she will show him she is the stronger one, but trailed off.23 One day, while meeting with Byakuya Kuchiki and his entourage, Renji entered the room to tell her he had passed an important exam. Disappointed with the interruption, the nobles, leaving, told Rukia they were eager to hear her answer. After they had left, Renji asked her what they wanted. She told him they wanted to adopt her into the Kuchiki Clan, having her graduate immediately, and be assigned to the 13th Division, which Renji congratulated her on. Rukia thanked him and left. Rukia was told Byakuya adopted her into the Kuchiki Clan due to her similarity to Hisana, whom he had married. Rukia was admitted to the 13th Division without taking their entrance exam. On her first day in the Division, she is shown into a room by a fellow Shinigami, whom she told to treat her like any other new recruit. After he left, she heard him and others talking about her and the favoritism shown to nobles. Rukia was disappointed it was like that there as well. Lieutenant Kaien Shiba entered the room, introduced himself, and scolded her for her weak reply. Rukia was deeply happy she could have a normal relationship with her superior, rather than being treated as special. That evening, Rukia reported to Byakuya her first day had ended peacefully and she did not attain a Seated Officer position, but Byakuya asked her to leave. Later, Rukia, becoming Kiyone Kotetsu's assistant, went on a mission to the Human World. The Hollow attempted to attack Rukia, but Ukitake, blocking it, sent Rukia away as he fought it. Afraid to fight it, she obeyed, but she came back because she wished to help Kaien and was afraid to face her cowardice in future. As it leaped at her, she noted it was no longer Kaien. Unable to bear seeing him like that, she stabbed Kaien. He thanked Rukia and apologized for dragging her into it. Kaien died in Rukia's arms. Rukia brought the corpse to the Shiba family estate, but was afraid to apologize out of guilt from her role in Kaien's death. Gallery Rukia (2015) Sprites.png Aparoid Princess vs Snibal Hydra.png Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters